Switched Up In The Zoo
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Me and my fanfiction bestie get turned into animals, and now we live with PoM! What is the reason? Will we find love? Or more importantly, will we change back! Kico and Pripper included!
1. Chapter 1

Switched Up In The Zoo

**Before ANYONE can say ANYTHING my MOM came up with that sucky title. If I don't use it she'll get upset. (I mean like take away my phone upset)**

**Also, my and Falley's names are not actually Tanya and Mandy. I changed them so as to protect our identities.**

**I don't own PoM.**

**Tanya's POV**

I sat in front of my computer, waiting for my stupid wifi to connect so I could tell Falley the good news. In the meantime I was checking everything with my mom on the phone.

"You're absolutely one hundred percent positive you sent it to the right address?" I asked for the millionth time. I heard her sigh.

"I sent it to the address you gave me, so unless it was wrong then I'm positive"

"Okay, and you sent in the orders for our hotel rooms?" I asked.

"You saw me before I left! Remember, 'No! We need that hotel because it's closer to Central Park!' Ring a bell?" she mocked my voice, making me sigh.

"Yeah yeah I remember. But I'm excited okay!"

"I know sweetie. You know the number to call in case Falley turns out to be a rapist or something right?"

"911, and she won't be. We've done the video chat before, remember?" I responded, slightly annoyed. My mom always used to get upset with me for PMing Falley, but I think she's okay since we video chat now.

"Right, okay. Well I need to go. You know I hate talking and driving"

"Kay, bye!" I replied happily. I hung up and saw that my wifi was connected! I quickly sent a video chat request to my fanfiction bestie.

**Mandy's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, bored out of my mind. Ever since school ended there has been nothing, REPEAT, NOTHING, to do. My parents work, and my friends all have summer jobs babysitting or something.

Just when I was about to resort to calling my mom at work for the fifth time, I got a DING sent on my computer. I looked up, and saw that CPG was wanting to chat! We had figured out a perfect time zone for us to chat, 8:00 her time, 1:00 my time. I got up quickly and rushed to answer it.

"Hey CPG! What up girly?" I said into the mic. She had this grin, the same grin she'd had before saying that she had a plan to get Kico to happen. (Which had ended in disaster, by the way)

"I have a surprise!" she declared, which was the same thing she said before the disastrous Kico plan.

"If it's another Kico plan, don't you dare get my hopes up" I said simply, with a playful glare. She laughed at my attempt, because if I'm honest, my glare looks more like a screwed up stinkeye.

"It isn't! My mom just sent you a ticket to go to NEW YORK. I'm gonna go too, so we get to meet!" she squealed. My eyes grew wide.

"Girl, if you're joking, you had better be ready for my hand to reach through the screen and strangle you" I told her. She only laughed again.

"Oh my goshness! This is gonna be great!" I nearly screamed.

"The ticket should arrive my tomorrow. I told her to get air express" she told me, and my eyes went wide again.

"Dammit! I need to pack!" I shouted, and ran to start flinging clothes into my backpack.

"Don't forget a camera!" I heard her say, and I rushed to toss my digital camera in with my clothes.

"Toothbrush and toothpaste!" she added, and I ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my red toothbrush and a random, unopened tube of toothpaste and ran back to toss those in.

"You may want a coat. It's winter here, remember"

I got my favorite blue jacket.

This went on for a few minutes, with her calling out necessities and me throwing everything in. Eventually I had packed everything.

"Okay... That's it! I think I have everything!" I declared, zipping my bag shut. I turned back to CPG, grinning.

"I can't wait to see each other in person!" we said it at the same time, and laughed.

"Well, I have to go. Echo's wanting to go out" she said, slightly upset. I could hear her dog yelping in the background.

"See ya tomorrow!" I said with a smile.

"See ya!" she replied.

**-Next Day: 12:00 pm US Time-**

I skipped out of the plane and into the airport, glancing around at my surroundings. When I got inside, I saw CPG standing there! She had a big sign that had 'FALLEY' written in big, colorful letters. I rushed over, and she beamed when she saw me coming.

"Hey! Ready to get our New York on?" she asked, and I couldn't help but laugh at that. She rolled her eyes and dragged me outside.

"My mom and my grandparents were able to pool together some money for a limo!" she said happily. My eyes went wide upon seeing the long black car.

"She said it costs extra if we drive past 8:00 pm, so we have to be really super careful with budgeting our time" she explained as we got in. I nodded in understanding.

"Mister Montgomery, please take us to the hotel" she called. I saw the limo driver nod behind the screen.

"So, if the Penguins were real, and you lived there in the zoo, what animal would you want to be?" I asked randomly. She thought a moment.

"I know this will sound weird, but otter. I hate Marlene, but every other place is mostly filled with boys" she replied.

"I think I'd be a lemur. More or less just to annoy Julien" I told her, and she laughed. We continued asking random questions, until we made it to the hotel.

"Fancy" I said as we got out. The driver got our bags out for us, and handed them to a bellhop, who put them on one of those carts and followed us inside. CPG- Whose name I had learned was Tanya- went to the counter and talked to the lady.

"We had two rooms under Marton" she stated simply. The lady looked it up and nodded.

"Yes, here you are. Your mother paid for it already, so here are your keys" The lady handed us two cards.

"I've programmed them so they'll open either one of your rooms" she added. Tanya nodded and gave me a card.

We started for the elevators, and got into one of those big elevators with the clear back so you can see everything. The bellhop was still behind us, and followed us as we got to our rooms.

"Rooms 751 and 752, here we are!" Tanya cheered. She swiped her card into the slot, and I did the same. The bellhop gave us our luggage, and held his hand out for a tip.

"Hold on, my money's in this bag" I explained, and reached into one of the compartments and pulled out two dollars. I placed them in his hand and thanked him. Before I got in, I noticed Tanya was looking at me weirdly.

"Where'd you get US money?!"

"Your mom sent like fifty bucks with the ticket" I replied. She nodded in understanding and we went into our rooms.

**Tanya's POV**

**-Later: 3:00 pm-**

We were taking a nice walk in the Central Park zoo, asking more random questions, looking at the animals.

"Ooh let's go look at the otters!" Mandy suddenly said. I looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah okay, right after the dolphins" I said sarcastically.

"Okay!" she replied cheerily, and I facepalmed.

"No, I mean I'm not looking at the otters for the same reason you would hate to meet Doris"

"They came between your pairings" she guessed, and though you'd think she'd be looking at me like I'm insane she was totally sympathetic.

"Exactly"

She shrugged.

"Even so, these aren't the same otters. And if you don't like them, just complain that one bit you" she answered. I sighed.

"I doubt they'd believe that, but we can look anyway... AFTER the penguins"

"Ooh! Yes!"

So Mandy and I went to look at the penguins.

"Heh, don't they look like-"

"Yes they do" I answered her before she could even finish.

"Hey, the Rico look alike is trying to get that fish" she said suddenly. I looked, and saw that there was indeed a penguin who looked like Rico trying to get a fish that had fallen too far from the ice berg.

"Why doesn't it swim?" I wondered. Mandy shrugged.

"Otters?" she asked hopefully, and I sighed.

"Otters"

We went to the otter habitat, where there was only ONE otter. I think Mandy was a bit disappointed, so I tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, just look at that one cute otter. It's jumping all around just for us, I mean no one ELSE is around, so it's jumping for us" I said, like you'd say to a five year old when there's only one dolphin in the tank.

**Mandy's POV**

**-Later: 5:00 pm-**

By the time 5:00 rolled around, we were totally wiped out. Even though the sun was still up, we knew it would go down soon, so we went back to the hotel.

"Night Tanya" I said with a yawn, and she waved tiredly in response. We went to our separate rooms, and I got ready for bed.

When I laid down, just when I was about to fall asleep, I felt a cloth go over my mouth. I gasped, but the cloth must've had that knockout stuff, chloroform? I fell asleep instantly.

**Tanya's POV**

**-Next Day: 7:00 am-**

I woke up in a daze. I looked around, and then glanced down, and gasped in horror. I wasn't a human anymore!

I was an otter!

I looked around some more, until I spotted a mirror. I got up and saw that I looked like Marlene, only I had my old green-brown eyes.

"You're awake?"

I spun around, only to see Kowalski!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed the first thing to come to mind. Kowalski flinched back.

"I see you're angry. But rest assured, you and your friend-"

"MY FRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MANDY?!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him like crazy.

"Stop SHAKING me!"

I stopped.

"Thank you... Now, Mandy is in the lemur habitat where she belongs"

"You made her a lemur?" I snorted.

"Well, we made you each your animal of choice"

"WERE YOU GUYS SPYING?!" I lost my temper again.

"Gah! Calm down!"

I sighed, though I still offered him a glare.

"Now then. Skipper, Rico and Private are all up entertaining the guests. I'll lead you through our tunnels into the otter habitat. We'll explain everything after closing time" he told me, and I had no choice but to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello! I am glad so many people are enjoying this- Especially you Falley! :D *hugs all the reviewers***

**I do not own PoM, nor do I own Some Quiet Place or the quoted text from the opening paragraph of said book.**

**Tanya's POV**

Kowalski and I didn't speak while we went through the tunnels, which gave me time to think.

Why was it Mandy and I that were chosen? Why couldn't it have been a couple of other girls or guys? And more importantly, why on earth was I so calm? Most people would be questioning their sanity by this point.

I was so deep in thought that when we had arrived at the otter habitat, Kowalski had to slap me to get me to pay attention. Even though he did it with good intentions, I slapped him back.

He rubbed his cheek with a sigh.

"I've already dropped off your belongings. They're over in that corner" he said, pointing behind me in a corner. I looked at saw my tablet, my iPhone (which held my music and was basically MY LIFE) my 3DS and the games I brought, and my favorite book, 'Some Quiet Place' by Kelsey Sutton.

"Thank you" I said awkwardly. It felt strange, since he was the one who most likely built the machine that changed me and Mandy.

"Well, I'll be leaving" he told me, and he went back into the tunnel.

I glanced at Marlene, who was entertaining the guests. Most were starting to disperse, so I knew it was only a matter of time before she came back into the cave for the day.

So, I decided to read my book, for the... I believe the fifth time. It was so dramatic, and even though there are some gorey scenes I managed to get past it because the book as a whole was so great!

I picked it up, and as I always did when I was about to read it, I contemplated the meaning of the cover.

It's a book about a girl with no emotions, you see. You'd expect a plain cover, or a girl's expressionless face, or something along those lines, but it has a deeper meaning. It is a girl, on bare farmland, with a town far in the background. The whole thing is done in tints or shades of brown, making it seem like a tornado is coming. The girl is wearing a dress of leaves, but you can tell it's being blown away. Her face is that of pain, her eyes are gouged out, and her arms are missing.

Most people would be put off by the cover, and a few people have told me it looks too depressing, especially for me. I suppose they're right, but once you've actually read the book, you can figure out the meaning behind the cover. You have to really think on it though.

With my ritual of thinking about the cover done, I plopped down on the stone ground and cracked it open to the first page.

I don't know how long I'd read, but I was on chapter 3 when Marlene tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Um, I guess you're Tanya? I'm Marlene" she said with an awkward smile. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you" I said. I saw no reason to start a fight, since we would be living together. I figured I should try and be nice about it.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she sat next to me. I looked down at the page.

"Some Quiet Place. It's my favorite book" I muttered. I showed her the cover, and she looked at it with wide eyes.

"Uh... So you're into tragedy type stuff?"

"NO!" I shouted. She flinched back and I realized I was close to flipping out. I closed my eyes, thinking of happy things, like pairings.

"I mean, no. It's romantic angst with a hint of mystery" I explained. She nodded uncertainly.

"The main character is a girl who literally can't feel emotion" I muttered, thinking how romantic it was that someone was able to break through and get her to feel.

"How can she not feel emotion?" Marlene asked.

"Read it yourself" I said, out of habit. Whenever someone asks me that about the book it's my go-to response.

"I can't read" she replied. I sighed, and picked up the book again, flipping back to the first page.

"'Fear is coming. As the day ends and I milk the cows, I wait for another meeting with my old friend'..."

As I read aloud through the adventure and mystery of Elizabeth Caldwell, I wondered absently how Mandy is doing...

**Mandy's POV**

I flung Julien off me for the third time that day. He did it so much that most of the guests (the adult ones anyway) were asking the zookeepers if animals could rape each other.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Come on pretty lady! You know you are liking it!" he shouted, practically in my ear. I responded my kicking him in the groin. As he doubled over in pain, I responded,

"I wouldn't want you even if you learned how to talk correctly... And if you were the only other living creature in the universe"

I sighed and went to sit on the bouncy house. Maurice was there, while Mort was off trying to touch Julien's feet while he was injured. Little freak...

"Not to come on to you or anything, but the king isn't wrong. You are a pretty lemur" Maurice told me, and I smiled. When it was said in proper grammar, I liked that compliment.

And I guess I didn't look too bad. I had eyes like Clemson's and I was basically all black... Well, black is slimming!

"Thanks" I said in response to Maurice's flattery.

I glanced around, and saw that the zoo was about to close. Kowalski had explained to me that he would explain everything after closing time...

I silently pondered on our predicament, as I waited for the time to come.

Why us?


End file.
